


sorry to be heavy (but heavy is the cost)

by mallyrn



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Eowyn's POV, F/M, Personal by Stars, Songfic, but we know who they are :3, names aren't really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn
Summary: Wanted single F, under 33Must enjoy the sun, must enjoy the seaSought by single M, Mrs. DestinySend photo to address, is it you and me?he doesn't want her, so she rides for death and glory.





	sorry to be heavy (but heavy is the cost)

> _Wanted single F, under 33_  
>  _Must enjoy the sun, must enjoy the sea_  
>  _Sought by single M, Mrs. Destiny_  
>  _Send photo to address, is it you and me?_
> 
>  

the glowing jewel around his neck draws her gaze, and she acknowledges it with a curious nod. 'who is she? the woman, who gave you that jewel?'

he is silent for a long moment, and she begins to wonder if he didn't hear her. his sea-green eyes are shadowed, bereft of their usual sparkle, and she frowns. 'my lord?'

he blinks. 'she has sailed for the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin.' the pale lady notes this, sympathy welling from some deep place within her, to emerge in her clear blue gaze. the rest of the morning is spent in silence.

then the wargs come.

 

> _Reply to single M, my name is Caroline_  
>  _Cell phone number here, call if you have the time_  
>  _28 and bored, grieving over loss, sorry to be heavy_  
>  _But heavy is the cost, heavy is the cost_

 

 

'make way for the king!' 

the gatekeeper's cry alerts her to the king's return. she picks up her skirts and rushes to meet them, eager to see her uncle, but also  _him._

the courtyard is less crowded than it should be, given the number of riders they had with them at the start.  'so few! so few of you have returned!' her voice is shrill with apprehension, and she tries not to flinch at the girlish sound. 

her uncle eyes her sadly. 'our people are safe,' he declares, but the words are hollow. 

the dwarf catches her attention with a small, choked sigh. she turns, and realizes that  _he_ isn't present.

'....where is he?' she asks, her voice small and trembling.

'he fell.'

 

she wishes the had never obeyed her uncle.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Note to single M, why did you not show up?_  
>  _I waited for an hour, I finally gave up_  
>  _I thought once that I saw you, I thought that you saw me_  
>  _I guess we'll never meet now_  
>  _It wasn't meant to be, it wasn't mean to be_  
>  _I was sure you saw me, but it wasn't meant to be_

 

he had left, on the eve of battle, and not one soul expected to see him again. word had gotten around, the men closest to the dwimorberg reported that he'd entered the mountain, making for the paths of the dead. that way was suicide, they said, we shan't be hearing from him again.

she didn't know what to think. she only knew what to do. 

she saddled her horse, wearing some stolen armor, complete with a helmet that hid the feminine shapes of her face. her sword was strapped to her side, and her heart weighed heavier than the borrowed chain-mail shirt. she rode with the men, at dawn, and she rode for glory and death. 

 _it was never meant to be_ , she told herself, _and now you have nothing but your broken heart. it's better this way._

_it was probably me, anyway._

 

> _Wanted single F, under 33_  
>  _Must enjoy the sun, must enjoy the sea_  
>  _Sought by single M, nothing too heavy_  
>  _Send photo to address, is it you or me? Is it you or me?_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @gaynienna  
> ya know, if you wanna be friends or somethin....


End file.
